The field of the present disclosure relates generally to seals or gaskets and, more specifically, to an apparatus and methods for use in installing and verifying the installation of seals or gaskets in a component in an efficient and accurate manner.
At least some known internal combustion engines include a water passage structure coupled to an engine block. The water passage structure channels cooling fluid into and from the engine block, and includes at least one inlet port and at least one outlet port. The inlet port and the outlet port sometimes include a recessed groove that receives a flexible O-ring seal therein. The flexible O-ring seal facilitates restricting leakage of cooling fluid at interfaces defined between the water passage structure and the engine block. O-ring seals are typically installed manually and seated within the recessed groove. However, manually installing O-ring seals within the recessed groove may be a time-consuming and laborious task, and may result in improper installation of the O-ring seals.